


The Surprise

by MisterBubblicious



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBubblicious/pseuds/MisterBubblicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fell in love.<br/>In love with you suddenly,<br/>Now there's no place else I could be<br/>But here in your arms.” *currently on hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

“ _Well you are the one,_  
_The one that lies close to me._  
_Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly._ ”

Twilight was quietly sitting in her library reading, it was early in the afternoon the sun was practically blaring through her window in her bedroom. Pinkie had just gone out for supplies for her latest party that was being thrown for a new pony coming to Ponyville. Granted Twilight never quite understood why she always the first to hear about anything that could be justified to throw a party for, however she just assumed that it was just Pinkie being Pinkie.

She just finished chapter twenty two of her current book called ‘ _Everything You Need to Know About Magic Created by Non-Unicorns_ ’ , even though the book was very fascinating she was starting to grow concerned about how the earth pony wasn’t back yet.

She somewhat expected her to be back almost right away, considering that she left about an hour or so ago. _'What in Equestria is that mare doing?'_   Twilight thought, she closed her book before she took a big stretch while yawning.

Slowly stepping off her bed she walked down the stairs down to the main part of the library, cautiously stepping over a few scattered books that lie on the floor picking them up with her magic and placing them back on the their proper shelves.

Making her way over towards the door she stops and notices the picture frame on the wall near the door. ‘ _I can’t believe how many amazing friends I made over my time in Ponyville._ ’ The fond memories of adventures her friends went on and ponies they helped along the way made her smile, however thoughts shifted over to going to find her Marefriend.

Reaching for the door with her hoof turning the knob before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. Twilight winced a the brightness of the sunlight, slowly her eyes adjusting to the light began trotting off. Traveling up the dirt path all the way to the Cake’s bakery, once she arrived there she found a sign that read, ‘ **OUT, WILL BE BACK AT 2:00 pm** ’. “Great.” Twilight quietly grumbled.

Coming up for ideas to find where Pinkie Pie was not a very easy task. She then remembered that Pinkie had said something about getting party supplies so in theory she should be at a place that sells things like, streamers, balloons, hats and, what not.

‘ _So the real question is where to start looking first._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna update it sometime next week.


End file.
